1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus which is mounted on a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus such as a TV, a computer or the like displays images. Recently, flat display apparatuses, such as PDPs (plasma display panel) or LCDs (liquid crystal display), have become popular, particularly for use as a TV or as a monitor. Moreover, users often desire that the display apparatuses be mounted on a wall. The wall mounted display apparatus is often used with a display main body which is connected to a VCR (video cassette recorder), a computer, a home theater, or the like. It is more convenient to make the connection, or repair the connection, after the display main body is fixed to the wall. Typically, the wall mounted display apparatus is longer than it is wide.
A conventional wall hanging apparatus for a TV is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2002-0085489, filed on Dec. 27, 2002, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The wall hanging apparatus includes an angle control device using an angle fixing pin. The angle control device includes a TV hanging member, a base attached to a wall, and a connecting lever that connects the hanging member with the base. The angle control device includes a plurality of angle control grooves formed in the hanging member and the base, a through hole formed in the connecting lever, an angle fixing pin that penetrates both the angle control grooves and the through hole, and a stopper that prevents the angle fixing pin from being separated therefrom.
The angle fixing pin selectively penetrates one of the angle control grooves. Accordingly, the angle control device can control a mounted angle of a TV with respect to a wall.
In the conventional wall hanging apparatus, however, a connecting terminal part for connecting a display main body with a computer, a home theater or the like, is disposed in a rear and lower part of the display main body adjacent to a wall. Thus, it is difficult to approach the connecting terminal part, which makes it difficult to make connections, repairs, and the like. Accordingly, the display main body must be disassembled to make the connection, and may be damaged during the disassembly process.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved display main body mounted on a wall that allows access to the rear side of the display main body without disassembly.